What Will It Take?
by SweetSaints
Summary: Lily Collins is 16. She moved from Arizona to La Push due to her sister persuading her mother to go back to her hometown & her fathers death. What happens when Lily stumbles across hidden secrets? Contains swearing, please R&R xox
1. Getting ready

A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction story. So i hope you like it:D

Lots of love,

SweetSaints xoxox

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters.

...

Bleep, Bleep, Bleep, Bleep,bleepbleepbleeepblepp…BLEEP! I smacked my elbow down on the snooze button and to find only the sharp corner of my bedside table.

A millisecond later, I was up flapping my arm about as if to shake off the pain. As i rolled off my bed, i was hit with the cold hard air of March. I rubbed my arms in a pathetic attempt to warm my self up. As i did so, looked around what i would now call my bedroom.

I had never really looked at my new room at all since we arrived. I wasn't bothered about the colour, so I let Mum paint it, I knew she loved to decorate. She had painted it a light cream colour with a midnight blue as the accent colour. As much as I hated to admit it she had good taste. However I still felt that i needed to personalise it. Maybe I would paint a few pictures to put up. Then i remembered, I hadn't painted since Dad died. I brushed off my lonely thoughts and walked around. The east window was shielded by heavy midnight blue curtains. I pulled them back and gasped. The rising light of the sun hit the evergreen trees, which surrounded the east side of the house, so it looked like the tops of the trees were ablaze. I got lost in thought looking at the scene around me.

So this is La Push? I can't believe I have been here for 3 weeks and I have barely stepped out of the house. Dad is gone. Now I have to help Mum. Mum needed to be back, as much as I miss Arizona and the heat, I still need to do what's right. Is this right? Leaving Jenna? She is 19 though; she can take care of herself. Can't she? No, she decided to leave, not us. Did we push her?

I don't know how long I sat on my window seat. Having a war with my thoughts but it was long enough for the clock so magically move 35 minutes faster! Damn I was going to be late on the first day! Cursing at myself I hurried. Not good Lily! Not Good!

I was running around, trying to find some decent warm, clean clothes to wear. When suddenly remembered, the five boxes piled high at one corner of the room. In enjoyment I started to sprint towards them. I was nearly there, when a huge obstacle, my chest of drawers, which I hadn't noticed got in the way. Smack! Oh crap, damn, god this kills. I had hit my elbow off the corner of a draw.

" Jeez! What is it with my elbow and corners?" I whispered out loud.

I quickly got changed into a dark green sweater, a pair of faded indigo jeans. Whilst silently cursing at myself and cradling my now fully bruised elbow. I examined myself in the floor length mirror, handed down to me from Jenna my older sister, also the reason we moved. I have dark brown hair that went just past my chest; my skin tone was slightly copper toned with rosy cheeks. My eyes are a mix between blue and green, they are my biggest feature from my father's side of the family. I roughly put on my mascara and settled with leaving my hair down, as always. Grabbing my dimmed red raincoat, I swung my black shoulder bag off the floor and hurried out the door.

I was creeping as silently as I could down the stairs, I was nearly at the door and I could taste the freedom! I reached out to take the handle to the porch…..

"Lily?" Asked the sweet but anxious voice, which I knew too well. Damn.

"Ummmm… No?" I pleaded. A woman, in her mid-forties, graced in to the hallway and leaned on the doorway to the kitchen, with her arms folded. Her copper tanned skin looked startling in comparison to the flour covered floral apron she was wearing. Her gracious face, complete with laughing lines and kind dark eyes, filled with concern. She is a woman I trust with all my life. My Mother.

"Darling, what were you doing? I know it's your first day at a new school, but you don't need to rush off without saying goodbye." She said it with so much hurt and concern. I instantly felt guilty. I rushed over to her and hugged her. She welcomed me with open arms. I knew how much goodbyes meant to her.

"I'm sorry Mum. It's just that I don't want to be late for school ." I mumbled into her apron. She put her arms on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. And still concerned she said

"Okay, but promise that you will always say goodbye?" And with an honest smile, I replied.

"Yes Mama, I promise" Her arms tightened around me and her brown eyes warmed. The signature smile appeared on her face. I hardly ever called her Mama, only when I was younger. She says it reminds her of the happiest times in her life.

"Oh you know Daddy would be so very proud of you. You are handling all of this so well." She was being strong for me, I needed her and she needed me. I was too choked of emotion to answer. I just hugged her tighter. Desperately, fighting back the tears that threatened to ruin my calm façade. After 2 more minutes of just hugging each other and remembering. She suddenly pulled away and looked down at me with red rimmed eyes, which she had tried to cover with a smile.

"Okay darling, don't go without breakfast. Here's a pop tart and I'm making cake for tonight! I know how crabby you get without food." She chuckled. The heavy atmosphere disappeared instantly and was replaced by my mother's usual light hearted, funny caring aura. I smiled up at her. How I love my mother, I thought silently.

It was another 5 minutes before I finally got out of the door. The sky which had been a clear blue had drastically changed in to a thunderous grey which looked threatening. I was making my way over to my, well as Jenna insists Jenna's car, I was thinking to myself. How is Jenna? Her last email was over 2 Saturdays ago and I replied but never got anything back. I was shattered out of my thoughts by a screeching howl, which seemed only metres away. Startled I covered my ears and shut my eyes like a child. Once the noise had stopped, I opened my eyes and took my hands off my ears, embarrassed even though I was sure nobody was watching. I scanned the line of thick forest by the east side of the house but only saw the dark evergreens swaying in the wind. I hurried to the car and started the engine as quickly as I could.

I took one last look at the trees but again saw nothing.

...

A/N : Okay i hoped you liked that:) Comments and constructive critism are much appreciated:)

Thankyou for reading!

Lots of love,

SweetSaints xoxoxox


	2. Klutz

To be perfectly honest. I had no idea where I was going. The only thing that assured me I was going in the right direction was the "La Push High School: 1 mile" sign that flashed past my window. I rounded a corner and there it was La Push High School.

The paint on the white washed walls had cracked and peeled. However from what I could see in the windows there were many colourful displays and pieces of work. The one floored building jutted out in to the car park. Which at a first glance, was buzzing with small clusters of native high school kids. Who's stares I tried to ignore as best I could. Feeling self-conscious, I pulled into the first available space I could find and shut down the engine.

Was I ready for this? Yes. I took in a deep breath while I collected my façade. I clicked open the car door, grabbed my raincoat and bag and got out of the car. I fixed my gaze on to a calm puddle which reflected the bleak grey sky. I was broken from my subconscious staring by the ripples that now broke the puddles surface. Rain. I had never admitted it to anyone, but I love the rain. I could quite happily stand out here all day in the rain. It is so gentle and rhythmic. I love the smell of fresh rain in the air. I raised my head and smiled at the droplets which were falling from the heavens.

I forgot where I was, and was shocked that when I lowered my head. To find the native faces of high school kids smirking at me or just looking at me with eyebrows raised in sceptical fashions. Oh great! I haven't walked in to the school yet and they already think that I am a freak! Embarrassed, by the stares of around 150 faces. I bowed my head, so that my hair covered that sides of my face. I hurried to a door which said main office.

A woman, with soft silvered grey hair, in her early fifties looked up at me from the purple rims of her glasses.

"Hello, my dear how may I help you?" she spoke kindly with a slightly Spanish tone.

"Oh, I'm new here, Lily Collins"

"Ahh yes, how could I forget? You look so much like your mother, Maya such a kind woman. Anyhow here is your timetable, locker number and a map of the school. Though I doubt you will need it. Everything is marked out"

I took the timetable, locker number and the map of the school in my hand, and with a smile I thanked her.

I made my way to locker number 172. I avoided the stares and walked as quickly as I could with my head bowed. I got to my locker and dropped my bag. I wrestled with the combination code but the damn thing wouldn't budge. I was hissing and cursing the locker. I rested my head against the locker door and closed my eyes. Why? Why me?

Suddenly I heard a giggle. I turned to the source of the sound. A native girl with short cropped hair and big dark eyes was smiling at me.

"Having a little trouble there?" Her voice was kind not teasing. I turned to face her.

"Umm yeah I guess. The locker won't open!"

"Yep, these lockers suck! Here let me help you."

Stunned a little, by her hospitality, I immediately stepped away from the locker. With a simple flick of her wrist she opened the locker. I stared at her in astonishment.

"It takes some getting used to don't worry about it. You're new here huh? Lily Collins?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Cool, my name is Carmen, Carmen Black. So how do you like La Push? I haven't seen you around, how long have you been here for? I know my way around so if you need a guide? Count me in!"

Wow this girl is probably the most talkative and friendly person on the planet!

"umm… I moved here 3 weeks ago, and I haven't been around town a lot so you probably wouldn't have seen me. And yeah a guide would be great." I was too overwhelmed to say anything else. I was normally a shy person but this girl really knows how to talk.

"Okay, then! I will be your guide to La Push! Oh this is going to be so cool! I can't wait to introduce you to the guys! What is your timetable?" She grabbed my timetable from my hand and held it up to hers. She paused for a moment then screeched.

"Yes. We have like all the same classes together!" Her eyes were alight with excitement.

Maybe things were looking up. I had a new friend before I had even started class.

We walked from class to class together while she filled me in on teachers, pupils, the town and her friends which from what I could gather were mostly guys. I didn't need to speak much, so I just nodded and answered at the right times. I was a good listener. I still tried to avoid the stares and Carmen wasn't exactly helping. She attracted so much attention that I felt there were always eyes watching me. I brushed off the stares and enjoyed a morning with my new friend. It came to lunch break and she was almost at the point of entire combustion!

"AAHhh, I can't wait until you meet the guys! You will love them! Wait did I say I had a twin?" She sounded confused.

"Okay,okay. Don't explode! And yes you have mentioned the fact that you are a twin. Oh around 200 times today" I joked. She stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

"It's only because you're jealous" She teased, now it was my turn to stick my tongue out at her. Wow I was never this confident. I know it had only been one morning but I felt as if I had known this girl my whole life.

She grabbed my hand, as the final bell rang ending the class of Biology and the start of lunch, and hurried to the door as if normal walking pace wasn't fast enough. Being the klutz I was, I tripped in the doorway and face planted the floor, I mentally screamed "Come on! I have fallen 5 times already today! Give me a break! Jeez!" I quickly got up to avoid the stares and Carmen was hurrying towards me.

"Oh god not again! This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Lily! Oh God I'm so sorry" she panicked.

"Nah it's not your fault I'm a klutz, I can trip over a flat piece of tarmac!" I tried to stop her panicking.

" Oh god, do you need to go to the nurse? I can take you." She was flapping about like a crazy lady.

"No Carmen. I'm fine, honestly. I trip over all the time" I bowed my now red face.

"Okay, I don't believe you! I feel horrible! Let me buy you something at lunch."

"It's fine i-" she cut me off.

"No excuses woman! I'm buying you something and that's final! No arguing" Okay so she's determined. So now I was slightly intimidated.

"Fine. One thing and one thing only." She smiled at me she had won.

We took the rest of the journey to the cafeteria slow. But it wasn't long before Carmen was jumping up and down again. Again she grabbed my hand and quickened the pace. Before I could register what was happening, I was standing in front of a table of about 12 people.

7 of which were the most intimidating and muscular men, I had ever seen.


	3. Awkward

*Cough, Cough*. Carmen coughed a little so get everyone's attention.

Silence. Everyone around the table stopped talking and turned towards us. I ducked my head and looked down at my old white trainers. I shielded my face behind a curtain of hair. I could feel their stares boring into my head. This was a million times worse than this morning. The atmosphere seemed so intense.

Carmen laughed uneasily as if to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"So, everyone this is the new girl, Lily Collins. She moved down here 3 weeks ago from Arizona. Hey Annie, your mom knew Maya Collins right? Well here is Lily, her daughter" she appeared to be at ease but I could tell she was nervous. Another moment of silence passed, and I raised my head a little avoiding anyone's gaze, to see if they had lost interest. Apparently not. Now Carmen was starting to get impatient.

"Where are your manners guys introduce yourselves!" She sounded like a mother scolding her children. I heard shuffling and mumbling, a chair squeaked back across the tiled floor. This was stupid why was I so nervous? There just a group of normal not a pack of hungry wolves! (no pun intended)

I slowly lifted up my head so that I could now see everyone and that they could see me. I quickly studied all of the people. One of the guys looked angry and frustrated; another had a very pretty girl of about my age sitting in his lap and was gazing at her, two of the guys were paused in what looked like a swapping answers homework exercise and they each had their arms around a girl each. There was one guy who was just staring at Carmen like she were his life, one who had a more rounded face than the others who was smirking at me and finally there was a younger looking guy who was smiling at me in a friendly way.

So 11 people. Wait a second, hadn't there been 12 to begin with? Then I saw an empty chair by the angry guy and I remembered the chair squeaking. He must of left.

All of the guys looked like brothers, they all had the same dark hair and muscular bodies and all were wearing dark t-shirts and cut off shorts. Wait, cut off shorts and T-Shirts! Are they crazy! It's the middle of March! It's bloody freezing! Maybe it is because I'm from Arizona were it is always hot. But this? This is madness!

Suddenly the cheerful looking guy jumped out of his seat and walked over to me with a big smile and an outstretched hand. I took me a few seconds to register that he meant for me to shake it.

"Hey there, I'm Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet you" Okay, this kid was friendly too.

"Umm.. Nice to meet you to Seth" I smiled up at him. Wait, I smiled up at him? Jeez! This kid is tall! Another awkward moment passed. When finally another one of the guys waved and introduced himself as Brady. From then on the ball kept rolling on introductions until we were all introduced.

Paul Walker, is the angry and frustrated one.

Jared Thali, is the one with the pretty girl on his lap, which he kept staring at.

Kim Clarkson, is the pretty girl on Jared's lap.

Collin Meraz, is the one sat next to Brady with his arm around a girl.

Maria Smith, is the girl in Collin's arms.

Brady Holder, is the one sat next to Collin with his arm around a girl.

Annie King, is the girl in Brady's arms. Who's mum knows my Mum.

Quil Atera, is the one who was smirking at me and looked smug.

Embry Call, is the one who kept staring lovingly at Carmen.

And finally, Seth Clearwater, is most definitely the most cheerful one.

Once, the introductions had passed. I talked casually with everyone apart from Paul who got up and left after 5 minutes. The awkwardness faded after he left and it was replaced by friendly, easy smooth conversations.

"So Lily, how do you like La Push so far? If you've been here for 3 weeks I guess you've seen all of it. It's a pretty small area." Collin asked. Suddenly I got nervous, I couldn't tell them about Dad it was too soon. I ducked my head and replied quietly.

"Uummmm…. I haven't really seen La Push I mainly stayed inside and helped around the house."

"Whoa! Really? Well then I guess you need a guide? I could be your guide, If you want?" joked Quil, who had lost the smugness from his face. Before, I had a chance to say anything. Carmen jumped up and said to Quil.

"Nope! She's taken I am her guide and her guide only! So there." And she stuck out her tongue. Once her back was turned, He stuck out his tongue and wiggled his hands in return. And she turned back around, shooting daggers at him. The phrase "If looks could kill" came to mind.

"Okay,Okay. Enough with the death glares! You're too much like Jake when you do that!" panicked, a rather freaked out Quil.

"Oh my god, he's right you do look like Jake when you do that! Creepy…" said Seth. Carmen sent him one of her death glares and he froze on the spot. I decided to save anyone else from Carmen's wrath by asking who Jake was.

"So who is this famous Jake I hear you talk about?" I asked with a sudden curiosity, in this mysterious character. All of the table turned to each other with knowledgeable eyes. I immediately regretted ever mentioning him, it was clearly an uneasy subject. Carmen let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, the famous Jacob Black, my twin brother. Where to begin?"


	4. Memories of Jenna

It was almost the end of lunch by the time Carmen re-summarised the story of her twin. I was pretty wrapped up in it all when the shrill bell signalled the start of classes. I sighed heavily.

"So he was pretty devastated after she dropped him like that…." Carmen's eyes were looking at the table, her fingers fiddling with Embry's hair. I took note that this moment in Jake's life had affected her greatly and that she didn't want to talk anymore about the girl which had hurt her twin.

"And that's all there is to know" She said with a protective smile masking her face.

She was hiding something from me.

There was something more to this boy, whoever he was I felt curious and drawn to him. But maybe I should let it drop; you know what they say "Curiosity killed the cat". I said my goodbyes to the new friends I had just met. And followed Kim and Carmen down the corridors to our next class.

"Oh okay, well maybe I might get to know more. If I meet him?" I spoke as if what I was saying were a question. I felt nervous from her earlier reaction.

"Oh don't be silly you WILL meet him. He's my twin and since you and the girls bonded so well I'm sure we'll be hanging out loads. You fit in so well like a piece of a puzzle." She added the last comment as an almost inner thought. I smiled inwardly at the thought of my thirsty curiosity being quenched.

"Maybe it's because of him…. No it would have been stronger…..would it?…." She mumbled and mused all the way through the last classes. Kim seemed keen to pay attention to the teacher. I was grateful for the quiet time to think. I ran through all of my homework that I had to do when I got home, and my thoughts suddenly switched back to Jenna again, I was trying to picture as we left for the airport 3weeks ago. It was the last time I had seen her.

Her long dark brown hair flows down her back until it met her waist, and it flicked tousled and curled in a wild untameable way as the wind blew around her face. I have always been jealous of here deep brown eyes, my father's eyes, which were set deep in her head. Just looking into them, made you feel a desperate need to tell her all of your most sacred secrets. Her normally happy and sunshine aura had now flipped to a sad but confided feeling. Her eyes were glazed over that day as if she was in a dream. I knew she was being strong and holding herself together for Mum. It would only take a few tears for Mum to change her mind, and with all the persuading Jenna had done. She thought it wasn't worth it; she knew that she would cry alone in peace. I watched her waving and blowing kisses as a dust cloud formed behind the taxi and it pulled us out of sight. I only let 2 tears slide down my cheeks that day. I had to be strong. And with that the memory faded.

I found myself sitting, still in my last class, to see two concerned and panicked faces staring straight back. Carmen and Kim had their hands in front of my face waving frantically. It took me a few moments to actually realise that we were the only people left in the room. My eyes flicked over to them and they sighed in relief.

"Thank holy kippers! She's alive!" Said Carmen with her usual undertone of sarcasm.

"Are you alright?" Kim spoke so softly I almost didn't hear her. I grabbed my coat and bag and swung round to face them getting a grip over my emotions that threatened to give my façade away.

"Yeah. I'm fine just spaced out I guessed" I spoke with an encouraging smile, while trying to lie as well as I could. Obviously not well enough.

"Don't lie to me Lily. Collins . You're a terrible liar! I can see straight threw you. So spill! What's wrong?" she gave me one of her famous "I'm so scary stares" and now I realised why Quil was so scared earlier. This girl looked like she could turn you to stone. I shot Kim a pleading look, silently praying for her to get the message. She did.

"Umm Carmen, we need to go find Jared and Embry. Stop harassing Lily." She spoke in her soft tone but with a stern expression on her face.

At the moment Embry's name was mentioned, Carmen smiled widely and sighed. Her angry expression was replaced by one of contentment and love. She stared off into space and her eyes went all dopey. I mouthed a silent thank you to Kim and she mouthed a don't mention it back. With Carmen coming out of her own little world, she nodded at Kim and hugged me tightly. As she hugged me she whispered in my ear.

"You will tell me later! Okay, so promise. Here's my number so you can call me." And she shoved a pick folded piece of paper into my hand.

"Fine, I promise." As I did the scout's honour sign. I waved goodbye to them and headed out to my car. It is only day 1 and I already feel like I've been here for years. I have new friends and for once I don't feel like an outcast. I smiled at myself while I thought.

I think I might just like La Push


	5. A Walk

I roughly opened the rustic red front door and was greeted by the warm smell of almond cake. I placed my battered trainers into the old oak shoe rack, which my father had made. He was a carpenter and loved his work, he always put so much effort and care into each piece, no matter what the size. I swung my bag on to the kitchen work surface and found a small piece of lined paper with my mother's careful script.

_**Lily,**_

_**I have gone out to meet some old friends at Suzie's Café. I will be back at round 7pm, there is lasagne in the fridge and cake on the counter. Help yourself.**_

_**Lots of love, Mom xxxxxx**_

I sighed, I now had 2 and a half hours to kill before Mom got back. I picked up my bag and headed up the stairs to my room. I swiftly made my way to the desk top and started up my laptop. I tapped my fingers in a random act of boredom while I waited for my laptop to start. I scanned my room and across to the boxes piled high in the corner of my room, my eyes fell on a phone cord trailing from one of the boxes.

When was the last time I had spoken to Jenna? Maybe 3 or 4 days ago, I heaved my body from the comfortable desk chair and picked up the phone line. I looked around beadily for a phone jack, and to my delight, there was one right by my desk. I hooked up the shiny black handset, which Jenna had insisted on buying in order to keep in touch. It looked out of place in my room full of old photographs and hand-me-downs. I dialled Jenna's cell number and waited patiently for the dialling tone. It rang until I was welcomed by the answer machine, which I knew all too well.

"_Hey, this is Jenna Collins. Sorry I can't reach my phone right now but leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank-you Bye. *BEEP*"_

"Hi Jenna, it's Lily. I hope you are okay and that you are well. I had my first day at La Push High School today, it went better than I thought. I really want to talk to you, so please pick up soon. Mom is well, she is meeting up with her old friends now. I hope you are okay? Miss you so much. Love you Big Sis-"

I was cut off by the limiting beep, which told me I had over rode my message space. I took the phone down from my ear and silently pressed the red button.

I glanced at my laptop screen, which had miraculously decided to start itself, and pressed the off button. I had no need for it now. I couldn't talk to Jenna over e-mail, she doesn't have one, despite my constant bugging her. I looked down at my alarm clock which now had a crack running down the face of it from this mornings elbow crash, 5:12. I still had time before Mom got home.

The weather was nice enough for La Push, cloud cover. I yanked out my bright green woolly socks from my chest of drawers and pulled then over my feet. I looked down at my feet and waggled my toes, the socks were too big so I pulled then up just below my knees. I hopped downstairs, overjoyed with my new idea, I hadn't really been outside much since I got here. I searched through the shoe rack. It wasn't hard to find what I was looking for. My sunshine yellow wellies, new from the local hardware store. I never had no need from wellies in the dry climate of Arizona. However, they were clearly an essential in La Push. I wrestled with them over my green socks. Once the match was over, I pulled down my dark green rain coat and slung it over my also dark green sweater. I took a glance in the mirror and saw myself in a dark green coat which just covered my upper thighs; indigo jeans; bright green socks which peeped over a pair of new sunshine yellow wellies; with red cheeks and dark hair. I smiled at myself. I must look like a rainbow and with that thought I scribbled down a note.

_Mom,_

_I have gone out for walk along the beach, you talked about a few days ago. Don't worry I will take the map(: Will be back at 6.45 latest so you might not need this note. _

_Love Lily xxxxxx_

I placed the note on the counter and grabbed the map of La Push from the DIY cupboard. Why on earth would anyone need a map of La Push? I thought to myself.

I flew out of the front door to be met with the great sense of adventure.

...

I couldn't believe it! I was lost! I had only been walking for 25 minutes for God's Sake! I looked around myself i could only see the thick dark forset line and the line of houses. No one was around and i couldn't blame them it was 5:47 and the rain was pounding down on the sidewalk. Not that i minded the rain but i dont think anyone else likes it. I searched left and right, nothing. I was so lost. Even the strret didn't appear it have a name anywhere. Why me? Why? I glared up at the thunderous sky, only to be retorted with the heavy rain soaking my face. Good thing i was wearing waterproof mascara. Who wouldn't in a place like La Push? My mood had turned dramatically from happy and excited to annoyed and angry. However, i still looked at the bright side of having rain. I loved the rain.

I pulled out my map of La Push, which was damp and wrinkled from the rain, for the hundredth time. I ran my finger to the red circled spot which signalled First Beach. I had no idea where i was. It seemed to be North-West from what i could tell from my basic map reading, which i had learnt in my 4 weeks of Girl Scouting. With a determined look on my face i turned on my heel and headed what looked like North-West.

I had been walking for about 5 minutes when my sketchy North-west directions had led me to the thick forest line. The rain was still heavly battering down on me. I held my head high pulled down my hood a little futher and stuffed the map into my pocket. I can do this, it's just a forest what's the worst that could happen? I was calming myself with postitive thoughts. With a deep breath i walked clamly through the forst in a beeline for the other side. My sunshine wellies stood out in a startling contrast to the soft brown floor of the forest. So much for blending in.

Suddenly i stopped. I could see that just in front of me about 250 feet in frontof me was a break in between the trees. I could hear waves beaking on rocks. For a moment i was too stunned by my sudden change in luck to move. It was then that i heard a screaching howl. I nearly jumped out of my wellies in fright. Suddenly my brain was no longer stunned but was in full panic mode. My legs sprinted to the break between the thick forest and the sharp pine trees whipped across my face. It was as if they wanted to keep me in. With a resounding shove i yanked my self from the trees. I ran to the ocean shore and look swiftly back over my shoulder. I saw and heard nothing.

It was just my imagination.I repeatedly told myself. With the claming pulse of the waves my mind began to clam itself. I walked along the shore and skipped throught the shallows in my wellies. I don't know why but i suddenly felt happy and light hearted. The rain was still pouring down and the pattern on the waves made it look like they were dancing. I laughed out loud to myself and pulled my hands out of my pockets. I started to dance with my eyes closed, only listening to the rhythmic sounds of the rain and the waves through my hood. I flew my hood off my head and started to spin around laughing.

I went on dancing and spinning with my eyes closed for about 5 minutes. When i suddenly lost my footing and got dizzy. I fell with a thump on to the glistening pebbles. Drunk with happiness and dizzyness i lay down and smiled up to the still raining sky.

"Umm, excuse me. Do you need some help?" My eyes flew open and my body jolted upright with the shock off having been inturpted by an unfamiliar deep husky voice. My head rolled around on my neck for a few seconds with head-rush, before i regained my stability.

I looked up from the strangers sockless, grubby, ripped blue trainers, demin cut off shorts, bare, tanned, muscular chest to be met with a stright jaw line-

I stopped staring to this kneeling stanger before i was too rude. It was obviously a young man he looked about 18. I stared down at my wellies and let my hair sheild my face.

"So are you okay?" Again, his voice startled me, but this till he seemed kind of irritated. It waas then that i realised i hadn't answered his last question.

"Oh, umm y-yeah i'm o-okay.."I stutted my words in embarressment i could feel my cheecks getting redder. I heard a shuffle of feet and i looked to my side to see a tanned muscular hand, upheld to me.

"You look like you need some help" The stranger said in a smug voice. I didn't like to be looked upon as a damsel in distress so i decided to get up myself.

"N-no i'm fine thank-you" Great! I was still stuttering. I pulled myself up from the pebbles and wiped my hands over my coat trying to get off the pebbles that were determined to stay. I spun around on my heel and turned to face him. I over estimated my turning and my wellies slipped on the wet e un-even ground. I closed my eyes, gasped and prepared myself for the glacial impact of the ground when i felt i strong barricade clasp my hips. i stayed there for a moment too long and jumped back unright. my eyes trailed back up to the stranger again only regeristing for the first time that he was a good foot taller than me and that he must be freezing. It was terenchal rain and in the middle of bloddy March and he was bare chested and in demin sut offs.

However, with my high sense of curiousity. I decided to take a quick peep at the stranger's face, seeing as he had saved me from face planting the ground. He had soft full lips, a strong jaw, high cheek bones but it was when i reached his eyes that i lost all sense of reality.


	6. Really Quick AN

A/N:

Hey, everyone this is Sweet Saints.

Firstly, i want to apoligise for not writing in so long, i have had so much going on. So i am really sorry.

Secondly, i need ideas. So if anyone has any then they are very much appreciated.

Thirdly, I also want to say that my character Lily Collins is not based on the actress. I simply thought up of the name and wrote about it. Only to find that it was the actress that Taylor Lautner is working with on a new film called Abduction. So i don't want her to look like or be like the actress. It was purely a complete coinsidence and if i could change it then i would but i will stick with that name as i like it:)

Finally, thankyou to my first, but hopefully not only reviewer, **Sydneybeth218**. And i will dedicate the next chapter to you:D

Thank you so much for reading my story so far:)

Please R&R as i need motivation:D

Love you all, Sweet Saints xxx


	7. The Stranger

_This Chapter is dedicated to **Sydneybeth216**, for eing my 1st reviewer:) Thankyou_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters or twilight related themes._

_Thankyou for reading:) _

_Enjoy..._

_..._

Previously_ - However, with my high sense of curiosity. I decided to take a quick peep at the stranger's face, seeing as he had saved me from face planting the ground. He had soft full lips, a strong jaw, high cheek bones but it was when i reached his eyes that i lost all sense of reality._

…

His eyes. The delicious deep chocolate brown eyes. His pupils seemed to dilate for a moment when I looked into his eyes. I gazed closer into his chocolate orbs carefully recording each individual fleck of different shades of brown. He had laugh lines at the corners of his eyes, although they looked faded recently abandoned. Once again my famous curiosity got the better of me and i thought to myself of all the reasons why they had been left. His dense line of black glossy lashes lay unblinking. His eyes were so warm, deep, I was being captivated in his essence. His scent was just like the forest with the faint hint of dirt. I began to inhale deeply whilst still looking int-

OH HOLY FUDGE CRAP DAMN ! I tore my reluctant eyes away from his face and cut myself off from my delirious daydreaming. OH GOD! How long had I been staring at him? I am such an idiot. He must think I'm a complete and utter head-case! I pulled my shaking hands up to my chaotic head and ran my fingers through my hair. Tugging at the knots, I glanced up at the sky. It had darkened considerably since I had gotten to the beach, the once thunderous clouds had become an even darker shade of grey. Heroically the rain still pounded on. I sighed and resigned my eyes to looking out to the horizon beyond the sea. I could still feel the inescapable stare of the stranger clasping me. Careful not to meet his eyes I looked down once again at his torn trainers, quietly studing them, while i debated whether or not to speak. After several momentsof, comfortable yet on the brink of uneasiness, silence. It was the stranger who broke the ice.

"S-So you like my trainers, huh?" Said the stranger huskily. I smiled beneath my dark curtain of hair, which had slipped past my hood, and out into the rain. He seemed nervous, just like me, he se-. Oh damnit I'm doing it again! Focus. Don't scare off the first person you have met outside of school, in La Push! I calmed my mind by looking out to the dancing sea.

"umm.. yeah they're really cool" I smiled to myself again, I hadn't stuttered. Another moment of calmness passed. Ifelt his omnipresent stare reside from me. I peeped up at him from under my lashes, and was taken aback by what i saw. He was standing in a relaxed yet still courageous way. He looked like a proud but somehow hurt and drawn leader. Our faces were both at the same angle, looking longingly out into the horizon. The rain bounced sturdily off his copper tanned skin. It was then that i realised his skin tone was almost the same as my mother's, yet his appered smother, most likey from the general lack of sunlight in La Push. I shifted my gaze to a large boulder to the left of my body, near a deeming set of sheer cliffs. The boulder was subtly glittering in a small beam of sunlight which fell on it's face. Fixed with the fascination of the glistening light, i started to slowly drag my wellies over to the beam. My feet didn't appear to want to move away from the stranger, but i was determined to satisfy my curiosity. My feet seemed somewhat relieved when i heard a faint crunching of pebbles start to follow me. However, my mind had other ideas, my heel automatically flicked round and my face came to another near collision with the strangers bare, muscular chest.

I had landed yet again in the strong, binding arms of the stranger. Only this time my body wouldn't move, i was demanding my legs to move but they just wouldn't.

"Oh Fudge-Muffins!"I cursed in a whisper. Then, i felt a gracious weight pull me onto my feet. I looked up again, to the strangers face. I tried to avoid eye contact. However my pathetic attempts were useless, his scent was all around me drawing me in even in the rain i could still smell him. Yet again i was stunned by his eyes. It was like i had been tazered, right there in front of him. The stranger's eyes still, somehow, had that same pulling effect on me. I wanted to fall into him, i wante-..

STOP IT! AND STOP IT NOW! LILY COLLINS GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I yelled mentally at myself while still gazing into his eyes. Suddenly i was broken from his trance.

"Oh Fudge-Muffins?" He asked jokingly, with one of his perfect eyebrows raised. How in the world did he hear that? I had barely even whispered and the rain was hamering down. I felt the sudden chargin rush to my face like lava. Nervously, i felt my words flood out of my mouth.

"Oh t-that...it is kind of a long story..." I looked down from his gaze and started to fiddle with my fingers nervously and still smiling like a fool. They were freezing, and i was trying to sheild them from the rain. Which had now dispersed into a fine mist, it felt like butterflies were fluttering on my hood. The mood wasn't uncomforatble, it seemed lazy, relaxed and happy. I hadn't smiled this much since Dad had di... My smile fell off my face like a windscreen wiper. I shook my head as if to rid of the bad memories.

"Well, i have all the time in the world right now" He spoke kindly with concern. I looked up again to see if me was being sarcastic. I looked into his eyes and was yet again overwelmed by the stangers beauty and kindness. When was this eye thing going to stop? I saw nothing in his eyes except for honesty. Pure honesty, I was beaming again. He was searching my eyes for something, but i was into deep to think of what it could be.

"But if you don't want to, thats cool with me. We have only just met.." He spoke in a panicked voice as if he was afraid of scareing me. Suddenly my mind was in fast forward. And my smile grew wider, he thought he had offended me. Little did he now he was the one tasering me, every 10 seconds.

"Oh, sorry. No, yeah i'll tell you. Ad no need to worry, i talk to strangers all the time" I tried to joke. Yet it fell flat as he looked down at me, his face filled with shock, worry and concern.

"What? You know you're not meant to talk to strangers." He spoke so fast i nearly didn't catch his words.

"Oh no. I know i don't talk to all the strangers i see and not all the time. I was kind of meant to be a joke..." I added the last bit on as an almost inner thought. But he still heard it as his face eased up and one of the biggest smiles i had even seen lit up his face. I wave of happiness rushed through my body like adrenaline, at the sight of seeing him smile at my pathetic attempt of a joke. The atmosphere had grown even happier than before and i felt light headed and radiant. I started to skip over to the boulder which was now only a few feet away. The light still glinted and shone off of it's face. I hauled myself up the slippery smooth surface. I got 3/4 of the way up when i started to slide back down, after all the boulder was about 10 feet high. Suddenly i felt a pair of extremely warm hands on my hips and pushing me up to the top. Normally with a stranger i would have yelled harasment by now or at least called Jenna. Yet i didn't feel uncomfortable with the stranger only happy, nor could i call Jenna. I sat down on the flat slab at the top and dangled my legs over the side. The magnificent stranger was looking at me with a half amused, half confused smile on his face. I laughed out loud to myself, at the joy of having finally reached my destination and at the sight of the strangers expression. I tapped the wet slab next to me and motioned him over. After all he didn't look scary or mad, so no harm done.

I looked down at him, as he gracefully placed his copper tanned hands on top of a ridge in the boulder and pulled his weight while shifting round and sitting perfectly on the slippery slab i had patted. I stared at him in amazement and envy. No way was a younger man of his height and bodybuild that graceful! it's impossible.

"What?" He looked at me innocently with the cutest smile i had ever set eyes on. I melted.

"U-U-Ummmmm.. nothing.." I torn my unwilling eyes away from his face and reverted to looking out at the cliffs which doomed over the boulder.

"So, do i get to here this famous story?"He teased in a joking way.

"Oh yes, sorry. Just day dreaming.." I paused for a moment. I used to tell stories about things that happened all the time, but since he died... I had even heard Mom speaking to Jenna just before we left about "how i need to get back to my old self. Not the shy girl but the shining girl which made everyone happier. And that she hoped this move would help me" or those were my mothers words.. Yet i had barely stepped out of the house for 3 weeks until today, until i met the stranger..

"Okay" His voice was calm but it still shocked me. I snapped out of my day dreaming and tried to focus.

"Right well this is about the Fudge-Muffins thing? Yeah?" He bobbed his head in a silent yes. I looked down at the slabe between us and payed with some of the loose shining chips of the boulder. I sighed deeply and smiled.

"Okay well, Fudge-Muffins was the words me and Jenna, my hectic crazy older sister, made up when we were back home in Arizona. I was a latenight and Jenna was drunk out of her mind, while i stayed sober like a good 15 year old. She was meant to be watching me, the key word being MEANT. Then, i remember when Dad got home early that night, but he was meant to be back the next morning. And because Jenna was so messed up, she just chanted "Fudge-Muffins" the whole time he was telling her off, and giving her the resonsibility lecture... I guess that experiance kind of stuck with us because it is the phrase which we use smetimes instead of swearing." I laughed loudly at my fond stranger was laughing with me. When i had calmed down a little, he turned to me with a smile on his face and said.

"It sounds like you have a really funny sister and a laidback Dad. It sounds great." I felt i chill run down my back. Jenna. Dad. Jenna who was so far away and i hadn't heard from, for days. Dad who i could never see his loving face again, hear his booming laugh or hug his peppermint scented jumper. The smile fell from my face and i felt the rain get heavier. I stared down at my sunshine yellow wellies as i fought of the tears that threatened to pool over my eyes. the crying which threaten to bust my facade. Then suddenly i thought of Mom. My dear Mother. Just out with her friends trying to be happy. Waita minute... What time did she say she'd be home? Oh SHIT! 7pm she said! I took out my old battered nokia with pink barbie stickers, that Jenna had blackmailed me into putting on, which were peeling off. The time was 7.09pm i sighed in relief. I was only a little late, maybe she wasn't back yet knowing Mom probably not. It was from my Mom that Jenna had gotten her irresponsiblilty steak from. But then i saw it... 3 texts and 2 missed call all from Mom. Oh damnit! How long had i been at the beach? How long would it take for me to walk back? My mind was in overdrive. The stranger obviously sensing my panick, looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong are you hurt? What's wrong?" He spoke in a flurry of words which i barely understood, his eyes were frantically searching the forest line at the back of the beach. I couldn't get my words right. I tried to jump down from the boulder to the pebbled beach but was only met with a large, warm barricade at the bottom. I didn't look at his face as i knew that if i looked into his eyes again i would be lost. However late i was i still couldn't face being rude to the kind stranger. And his smell, which was overweling me, helped to calm my senses. I didn't move out of the embrace as akward as it may have seemed. It felt right. I took a deep breath in and looked up to his face, but it was him who had to talk.

"Can You Please Tell Me What's Wrong?" His breath caressed the side of my cheeck and my breathing hitched.

"umm, i'm sorry" I stepped out of his embrace and looked up at him but avoiding eye contact. "It's just that i realised i'm late home and my Mother gets upset." He nodded his head as if he understood.

"Do you need a ride?" I serched him for danger, but i trusted my instinct, something i often do. And my instinct told me to get home as soon as possible and that there was no threat in riding with the stranger.

"Uhh.. Yeah thats really kind of you. Thanks." My speach had calmed down since i knew that i would be home soon and able to see to my Mother. He started off up the beach. I didn't have to walk very fast as our strides matched. But we walked fast all the same, as we both knew that i was in a hurry to get back. I had sent a quick text to my Mom to ease her worry.

_Mom, __I am fine. Don't worry. I went to the beach. Sorry i wasn't back earlier, like i said. I will be back soon. Hope you had fun with your friends:) _

_Love you, __Lily xxx _

A few minutes later i felt the buzzing of an incoming text_. _I clicked the view button.

_okay darling. no later than 8:45 though. Love Mom xxxx_

I smiled widley at him and said in a satified tone, "Don't worry about rushing. I've got it sorted"

He lifted his head beamed back at me and took his left hand out of his pocket, where he pointed to a little side road off the beach, which i hadn't noticed before.

"It's just around the corner. And do you mind motorcycles?" He seemed to speak cautiously as if uncertain of my answer. I felt a huge smile spred along my face. Finally. I had someone to share my interest with motorcycles with! All the worry about getting home late now completely vanished. I did a little mental happy dance! Lalalala! I decided in my mental moment that i would tease him a bit.

"Do i like motorcycles? The motorcycles which are highly dangerous, reskless, stupid and arrogant?" I pretended to be disgusted at the mention of motorcycles. His face fell and he ran a hand through he hair, cursing at himself.

"Ahh, well you see ummm-"He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I decided to let the penny drop, i didn't like seeing him uncomfortable. It made me uncomfortable...

"ARE YOU KIDDING? I LOVE MOTORCYCLES! NOBODY REALLY UNDERSTANDS THAT THEY ARE THE BEST THING EVER!" I threw my hads around and actually did my mental happy dance out in the open. It included squezzing my eyes shut, laughing, waving my arms about, clicking my fingers to an invisible beat, kicking my wellies in irish skips and wringling my hips in a mental rythmic way! After my little episode. I turned back to the stranger and smiled innocently as if i hadn't done anything.

"What?"I mimicked his earlier phrase. His face was one of pure shock and mock horror. Then after several moments of innocent silence. He collapsed to the wet pebbled beach in fits of loud deep laughing fits, i got the strangest giddy feeling and i too burst into hysterics.

Finally, once we had both calmed down enough to speakand had dried off our wet faces, as the rain had, had it's chance to attack us. I looked up to his face and saw tear stains running down the side of his face embeded in his laughing lines. His once abandoned laughing lines were now back. And his face was almost glowing with laughter.

This gave me the strangest feeling of feeling whole, happy, complete and almost back to my normal self.

...

So what do you think?

I need more ideas so please review or mail me ideas! :D

Thank you so much for the review from Nina:) The next chapter is dedicated to you!

Thankyou all for reading please review if you have time:)

The next chapter will be about the bike ride home...

Love you all,

Sweet Saints xxxxxxxxx


End file.
